


Day 28: Threesome

by hannahrhen



Series: Tag-Team: 30 Days of Steve/Bucky Porn [28]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Blow Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Protective Steve Rogers, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 15:07:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1945734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahrhen/pseuds/hannahrhen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I wonder how long it’s been since he really just felt good.” Tony’s expression remained neutral until he raised one eyebrow. “Know what I mean, Cap? Just really felt <em>good</em>?” And Steve had gone back to his room, one-hundred-percent unclear on what Tony meant, until he suddenly wasn’t.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 28: Threesome

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah. If you've been reading my stuff for awhile, you probably knew it was gonna be Tony. I love that a-hole.

Bucky had turned up, after a year, standing in the middle of Steve’s parking spot in the tower’s garage, just where Steve had been trying to pull in his bike. Steve had taken one look at him, wet from the rain, wordless and wounded, and knew he’d do anything to bring him home.

Thought he’d be doing it on his own, and so he did at first--washing Bucky carefully the next morning, inventorying scars and treating pains, unpacking his duffle and then ordering a new one of _everything_ , preparing simple meals that didn’t require thought or explanation.

Completed rituals that needed no discussion.

Bucky being in the tower wasn’t a secret for long--couldn’t have been even if Steve had wanted--but he was determined to keep Bucky tucked under his wing until … until he was ready. Whenever that would be.

But Steve hadn’t anticipated what a tower’s worth of broken people would do for one of their own. To help Steve bring Bucky home.

And so, over the course of weeks, they had each in their own way reached out:

There was Clint, showing off the firing range when Bucky resisted the offer of hand-to-hand sparring. “Keep your skills up, you know?” he’d said, knowing full well what Bucky did before he was taken.

Bruce, encouraging him through the meditation, cleaning up the unfiltered rage loosed from Bucky when it didn’t work, praising him smoothly when it did.

Natasha, carefully working in references to their shared history at the exact moments Bucky was strongest and could take it, could fold the in-between years into the identity he was rediscovering.

Thor … _Thor_ , who acted like all of it was completely expected, normal, and Thor had seen some things in his hundreds of years, damned straight, so maybe it was? Being treated like another hero’s journey, being asked questions about his "adventures," turned out to be a relief to Bucky.

And then there was Tony.

If Tony had just taken care of Bucky’s arm--just eased the aches between flesh and metal, kept the mechanics in working order, and replaced that hated red star--that would have been enough.

That wasn’t all that Tony did.

“I wonder how long it’s been since he really just felt good.” Hands never stilling over his work, Tony’s expression remained neutral until he raised one eyebrow. “Know what I mean, Cap? Just really felt _good_?” And Steve had gone back to their room, one-hundred-percent unclear on what Tony meant, until he suddenly wasn’t. Until he recognized a note in Tony’s voice. Tony hadn’t even looked up when he walked back into the lab and said, “Will you help me?”

“It’ll be my pleasure, and I say that with a total lack of irony.” He dropped his tools on the tabletop. “Let’s talk.”

Turned out, Tony could do things with his mouth other than giving Steve a hard time. Could describe the proposal simply and pragmatically while Bucky’s spine was arrow-straight on the sofa. Could cue Steve perfectly for his own scripted encouragement, his voice of approval. Could ask permission before taking up space near them, before touching Bucky’s flesh wrist and turning over that hand to stroke his palm with a firm thumb.

Could kiss Bucky, when permitted, until his spine curved soft again, nip at the sensitive skin under his ears, and, oh-- _ohhh_ , just _this_ , and it would be Steve’s new favorite thing:

Just get on his knees between Bucky’s thighs and take him in that troublesome mouth.

Steve never thought watching someone else make love to Bucky, that watching someone else bring Bucky pleasure, would bring him so much of his own, but he’d never anticipated how Tony would look taking him in, or how Bucky …

How Bucky would feel in Steve’s arms.

He was in Steve’s arms now, as Steve leaned back against the headboard. Had Buck practically draped over him, back warm against Steve’s chest, temple against his jawline, legs spread wide and held in place by Steve’s own thighs, which were propped up and out to give Tony all the access he wanted.

And Tony wanted access, and a lot of it. “Wider, Cap--I want to lick behind his balls,” and Bucky’s groan right there hurt Steve’s ear a little, but it wasn’t like he minded. Hell, it didn’t matter that he’d taken care of himself beforehand-- and _twice_ , even. Bucky’s little sounds in Steve’s ear, those little _ah-ah-ah_ ’s at the pleasure Tony worked on him, were enough to make Steve ready to go again. He contented himself with crossing his arms over Bucky’s clenching abdomen, stroking along the little folds of skin over muscle as Bucky tried hard not to fuck up into Tony’s mouth.

Steve did as Tony asked, spreading his legs even farther apart to open Bucky right up. Watched Tony’s spine curve soft as he rocked on his own knees, back, then forward, getting every angle, dick no doubt hard and swinging between his legs.

Hell, Steve was ready to go again, yeah, and pushing up a little where his erect cock nudged between Bucky’s ass cheeks, but he couldn’t pull the stupid smile off his face if he tried, watching Tony’s dark head turning between Bucky’s legs as he worked his tongue--Jesus-- _there_ , in the shadowy spot between Bucky’s balls and the crease of his ass. Felt Bucky’s all-over shudder as that talented tongue found him out. Bucky’s skin was so warm, damp from sweat where it pressed against his, and his little breaths in Steve’s ear, the words he said, ramped Steve up more, even if they--

“Steve … ”

“Hey! Right here, you know!”

\--ticked Tony off a little. Man still had an ego, sure, and wasn’t exactly crazy about hearing someone else’s name while he was doing all the work, but when Steve glanced down at him, he got a little wink, saucy and suggestive, instead of a frown. Yep, Tony had an ego, but whatever he got out of doing this to Bucky, it was enough.

Enough to help bring him home in Tony’s own, special way. When asked, Bucky wouldn’t say how long it had been since anyone had given him pleasure, since anyone had just made him _feel good_. Steve looked at him anyway, heart aching, and knew.

He curved his head down and pressed a kiss into Bucky’s shoulder, just above where the red star had been replaced with white, and said soft words into his ear. “So good, Buck. You’re being so good.” Bucky’s face turned toward his, mouth in no position to kiss well but able to be nuzzled cheek to cheek anyway. “Let us make you feel good, okay, baby? Just let us make you feel so good.” Bucky’s breath came out hot on the sibilant “yes,” and then “please,” and then “ _Steve_.”

(Tony made a grumpy little noise at that.)

(He’d get over it.)

Steve nosed into the sweet-smelling hair over Bucky’s ear and slid his hand down below his belly button, to the sensitive skin tickled with fuzz, so close to where Tony’s mouth had found his cock again. His fingers brushed Tony’s where they were holding Bucky at the base of his shaft, stroking him a little with a thumb as he bobbed his head up and down, wet sounds coming from his mouth lewd but so good. The length of Bucky’s dick shone with saliva, was swollen and red where it emerged from between Tony’s lips only to be taken in again.

Bucky arched back as much as he could and cried out as he slid deeper inside, as Tony’s tongue found him again and again.

God, it was … Steve’s stomach shivered, and he squirmed under Bucky’s weight.

He should have done it three times.

Tony, of course, pulled off again and looked Steve over shrewdly. “I’m getting the feeling the ‘innocent bystander’ thing isn’t working for you, Cap.” He never stopped jerking Bucky’s cock as he spoke, his fingers still bumping Steve’s on every second or third pass. Then, inspired, “So, you gonna let me have a run at you next?”

Steve wondered if he’d ever known a man who enjoyed doing this so much, because there was no doubt Tony was hard between his legs; his voice was hoarse, yeah, but it trembled, too, and Tony didn’t deserve to be teased. Didn’t deserve it, but when had that stopped either one of them? He had to get Stark back in place even if the thought of … of Stark “having a run” at him was enough to push him up into Bucky’s ass again.

He huffed: “Depends on if Buck here says it’s worth it.” Tickled at Bucky’s belly with smooth fingertips to rouse him to listen, and kissed his temple. “So, whaddya say?”

“Worth it,” Bucky slurred into Steve’s neck after Tony cheated by rubbing Bucky’s cockhead sweetly against his cheek, then making him jump when the stubble got too close. “Yeah--you gotta--” And then a pleased grunt at the rewarding, sloppy kiss Tony bestowed on him, just under the crown. “Let him suck you. Let him-- _God_ \--let him do you, Steve, however you want, and I’ll watch this--this time--” Cut off with a gasp and his own little shove back up toward the promising heat and slide of Tony’s mouth, begging to be allowed inside again.

“I guess that answers that,” Tony said, and gave another long lick up the side of Bucky’s dick, an obvious _thank you_. He resettled himself before putting his mouth back to work, fast once again, and firm, cheeks hollowing out around the cock in his mouth, but his fingers touched Steve’s more boldly, less accident and more intent, and they hooked together just as Tony brought his other hand up to take over the stroke.

“Steve, _please_ \--,” and that went right into Steve’s ear again and made his dick throb.

“Still right here,” Tony sniped, but Steve knew what Bucky needed, and Tony did, too. Knew he’d been waiting a long time, and knew neither one of them wanted Bucky to have to wait one more single moment.

He pulled on Tony’s fingers. “Harder, Stark, come on … Make him come _now_.” And that was as close to an order as anything said between them. “He needs it now,” which was kinder, but just barely.

“Yessir,” and that was Tony again, because Bucky just mewled in Steve’s ear as Tony tugged his hand free of Steve’s to capture Bucky’s shaft again, and it was as if everything he’d done up until that point had been practice, because suddenly Tony was curved over Bucky, and Steve watched as that spit-slickened shaft--the tip, then half, then _all of it_ \--disappeared into Tony’s skilled mouth.

Into his throat.

 _All the way_ into his throat.

Bucky howled then, so goddamned close he was shaking with it, and Steve had to hang on with arms and legs and sweet words to hold him in place. He slid his hands onto Bucky’s thighs, dug his fingers into the thin, soft skin there and pulled him wider. Waited through the end of a groan and then, “Come on, Buck--let go. Come _on._ Feel it.”

Took a breath and whispered one more time, “ _Feel it_.”

Swallowed his own cry and covered his wince as much as he could as fingers, metal and bone, suddenly dug too hard into his arms. It just took a breath, then two, and Bucky’s entire body locked up in climax, the single, long moan in Steve’s ear broken with his gasps, and Steve--hell, Steve couldn’t _not_ watch Tony’s throat work as he swallowed again and again, taking Bucky into himself until his orgasm was spent.

After, Bucky slumped against him, even more slack if that were possible, and Steve wasn’t quite ready to give him up anyway. Tony was on his belly still, legs bent up behind him and crossed at the ankles, resting his face in both upturned hands. He looked like a schoolgirl. He looked ridiculous.

Steve went stupid at the sight of him. He wondered if Tony had meant it--

“Hey, listen--I have an idea, and you know I have the best ideas, right?” Tony said, twitching his feet side to side. Schoolgirl, yeah, and Steve couldn’t stop looking. “I know I said I’d suck you off,” he continued, “but that’s a little played out, right? _So_ last season. So let’s ask Bucky what he thinks about you takin’ it up the ass, Cap? Whadya think?”

God, _Tony._ Steve snorted. Shook his head, but it wasn’t a no, and Tony’s quick grin acknowledged that.

But then Bucky grumbled cheerfully between them, “Jesus, _yeah_ ,” awfully emphatic for someone dozing off, and that was … good enough. Steve gave Tony a narrow look before he extracted himself from Bucky, making sure the man was comfortable on his back, made sure he _had a good view_ , before Steve moved into position, hands and knees on the mattress with Tony rearing up behind.

“You wanna fuck me, Stark?” He felt two hands settle on his hips, and that was as good an answer as any. He glanced down at Bucky, who was suddenly awake again and very, very interested.

“Well, then,” he said, after he leaned down to kiss that forehead. “You’d better make it good.”

**Author's Note:**

> Day 30: Voyeurism continues this narrative, so take heart, readers who have been left hanging!
> 
> [Find me on tumblr](http://hannahrhen.tumblr.com)!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Day 30: Voyeurism](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1962477) by [hannahrhen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahrhen/pseuds/hannahrhen)




End file.
